Electrical connectors are used in a number of different electrical applications. For example, electrical connectors are used in households, commercial facilities, and industrial sites. Electrical connectors can be used for a number of different applications, including but not limited to lighting, electronics, appliances, motors, fans, and control centers. Each electrical connector is rated for a certain voltage and/or current. As the current and/or voltage rating of a connector increases, the size of the conductors increase. Correspondingly, the size (e.g., length, width) of the pins (also called conductors and/or are electrically and mechanically coupled to conductors) and receivers (also called pin receivers or conductor receivers) of the mating connector components also increases.
When a conductor is not properly connected to a conductor receiver, one or more of a number of electrically-related problems can arise. For example, when voltage is applied to a conductor that is not properly connected to a conductor receiver, overheating (even to the extent of a fire) can result. Historical testing suggests that the increase in temperature can be 20° C. to 35° C., assuming that the conductor and conductor receiver of the electrical connector are properly designed and manufactured. Electrical connectors that are not properly designed and manufactured, or that have undergone a certain amount of mechanical wear, can result in increases in temperature that can exceed 35° C. Also, to compensate for the temperature rise, conductors and a corresponding electrical connector can be sized larger than actually needed so that the proper amount of voltage and/or current, net of losses from an inadequate connection between the conductor and conductor receiver, is delivered. Often times, the operating temperature (driven in some cases by temperature rise caused by an electrical connector) dictates the minimum applicable cable rating used for an application.
In addition, if the components of the electrical connector are mechanically coupled and decoupled on a relatively frequent basis, the parts (e.g., conductor, conductor receiver) may wear more quickly causing inadequate connection between the conductor and the conductor receiver. Such wear can also occur if the electrical connector is subject to vibrations or other types of movement. Wear of an electrical connector results in a loss of surface contact between the components of the electrical connector. The loss of surface contact results in a temperature rise. In severe cases, inadequate surface contact results in arcing and/or welding.